femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria Stanfield (Law
'Gloria Stanfield '(Sherilyn Fenn) is the main villainess of "Deception", episode 4.02 of ''Law & Order: SVU ''(airdate October 4, 2002). She was a former actress and the wife of Lawrence Fuller, with whom she had a young daughter named Chloe. Gloria was also the stepmother of Lawrence's son Kyle, with whom she engaged in a sexual affair. One night, Chloe witnessed Kyle and Gloria having sex in his room, causing her to become withdrawn out of a belief that Gloria loved him more than her. When she confessed what she saw to Detective Olivia Benson, they began investigating after determining that Chloe herself wasn't abused. While both Kyle and Gloria denied any sexual affair between them, Lawrence became furious and had a confrontation with Gloria when they both tried to take Chloe from school, in which Gloria accused him of abusing her and their children. At that point, the evil Gloria decided to have Lawrence killed and frame Kyle for the murder to gain access to his trust fund and the money he would inherit from his father. She went about doing so by manipulating her ex-lover Frank Barbarossa into breaking into her home and bludgeoning Lawrence to death with Kyle's baseball bat, doing so after Gloria told Kyle to leave the house. Once Kyle was brought in for questioning, Gloria arrived with a lawyer for her stepson and offered to be questioned without counsel, claiming that she had went to a hotel after seeing Lawrence and Kyle fight and that she had no reason to kill her husband due to a pre-nup Lawrence had her sign. After Kyle was arrested and put on trial for Lawrence's murder, Gloria took Kyle and the two fled to Washington D.C. to get married, making it to where neither could say anything to incriminate the other due to spousal privilege. As learned by the Benson, Stabler, and ADA Cabot from a sleazy journalist, Gloria was pregnant, and it was later discovered that the father of the baby was Frank Barbarossa rather than Kyle. To frame Frank as having killed Lawrence on his own, Gloria used his sperm (which she had kept frozen) to impregnate herself and went on to beat herself up to make it appear that he had raped her. When questioned by Benson and Stabler, the evil Gloria fingered Frank as her "rapist" and claimed he had admitted to killing Lawrence during the attack. After learning how Gloria had set up her husband's murder as well as faked her own rape, the SVU detectives figured out that Gloria was manipulating Kyle into taking the fall for her crime so she could gain all her late husband's wealth. After being told that Gloria's baby wasn't his, Kyle agreed to help put Gloria away for her crimes. The detectives and Kyle stopped Gloria as she was preparing to abort her baby, where Kyle revealed how his affair with Gloria started before he was 17. After unsuccessfully trying to convince Kyle that she loved him, Gloria was promptly arrested by Stabler. Category:2000s Category:Adulteress Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Show Business Category:Stepmother Category:Fate: Arrested